Memory Search
by SpiritPuppyLuvrs
Summary: Yugi finds a teen that has suffered amnesia and has to find his lost memories. Will they be able to or will the teen be forever lost?


Chapter 1: Memories

A bus pulled up to a game shop and four teens got off. "Thank God it's the weekend." A blond male teen said, with a sigh.

"Yeah, they couldn't have given us more homework." A brunette male teen agreed.

"You two always complain." Another much shorter teen said, rolling his eyes. The teen had black spiky hair with red and blond in it.

"Yugi, we don't always complain." The blond protested.

"Yeah, just some of the time." The brunette male chuckled.

"Quit it, you guys." The brunette teen girl scolded. "Joey, Tristan, you both complain a lot."

"Tea, don't point it out." Joey's voice drifted past Yugi as he spotted a lone figure of a teen boy limping down the path.

"Wait guys, look." Yugi pointed to the figure, who looked about to collapse. "He looks just like me." He murmured.

Joey saw that the teen was about to fall and caught him. For the first time they noticed that the teen's face was scratched and bloodied and he was wearing a hospital gown. A cast was on the teen's left arm. "What happened to this guy?" Joey asked, supporting the teen.

"Let's get him inside." Tea said, hurrying ahead to get the door. Joey helped the teen to the couch.

"What's your name?" Yugi asked the teen once he was settled on the couch.

A blank look crossed the teen's face. "I don't know." He answered.

The others exchanged looks. "What happened to you?" Tea asked.

"I don't know." The teen now looked frustrated. "I can't remember anything!"

"Okay, relax. You're safe. What can we call you until we know your name?" Yugi asked, putting a hand on the teen's shoulder.

"The nurses called me Yami." The teen pointed out. "You can call me that."

Yugi gave him a reassuring smile. "That's fine, Yami. We need to take you to the hospital. You look really hurt."

"No!" Yami shouted, panicking. "They hurt me there."

"They don't hurt you, they try to help you." Yugi reassured him.

Yami crossed his arms across his chest, rocking a little. "I can't go back."

"Let us at least treat your injuries. They'll get infected if we don't." Yugi reasoned. Yami nodded and Yugi went to get supplies. He returned with a first aid kit. "This may sting a little bit." Yugi said, dabbing a little alcohol on a cotton ball and wiping the cuts on Yami's face. Yami hissed in pain. "Sorry."

"We should have him see some sort of doctor. See why he's got amnesia." Tristan suggested.

"No doctor. I'm fine." Yami insisted.

"Okay, we'll keep an eye on you. Rest on the couch for a while. Are you hungry?" Yugi asked.

Yami curled up on the couch his cast resting on his stomach. Tea covered him with a blanket and put a pillow under his head. "Comfortable?" she asked him.

Yami nodded. "What's your name?" he asked.

Tea blushed. "Tea. Nice to meet you Yami.

"Nice to meet you, too." Yami smiled, which turned into a grimace when he clutched his head.

"Get some sleep, we'll wake you up when it's time for dinner." Tea assured him.

Atem nodded and fell asleep.

Yami woke up to voices in the kitchen. "He's a complete stranger who looks like he went three rounds with a bear!" a deep male voice protested.

"He doesn't even remember who he is, w can't just send him out onto the streets." Yugi protested.

"Okay, but he's your responsibility. Don't make me regret this." The first voice warned.

There was a sigh. "Okay, you won't regret this, I promise." Yugi entered the living room and spotted Yami was still awake. "Hey, you're awake. You hungry?" Yugi asked.

"Starving. What's to eat?' Yami asked, sniffing the air.

"Fish sandwiches. Do you like those?" Yugi asked.

"I don't remember." Yami shook his head.

"Oh right. Sorry. Come try them, they're good." Yugi motioned toward the kitchen.

Yami got up and followed Yugi into the kitchen. An elderly man was cooking dinner on the stove. "You must be Yugi's grandpa."

"Solomon Mutou. You must be Yami. Nice to meet you." The man shook Yami's hand. "Want a sandwich?" he asked.

"Yes, please." Yami nodded. They sat and ate. "That was good, sir."

"Thank you. What happened to you, Yami?" Grandpa asked, suddenly.

"Grandpa!" Yugi protested.

"I don't know what happened. I only remember waking up and not remembering who I am." Yami explained.

"I'll help you find your memories." Yugi offered.

"That would be great." Yami smiled.

"We'll start first thing tomorrow." Yugi nodded.

After eating dinner, the teens cleaned up and watched TV. They went to bed.


End file.
